


A Forgotten Love

by TheRaichu



Category: Glee Project RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaichu/pseuds/TheRaichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A text conversation from a certain flirty Latina causes Lindsay to realise that getting together with her dream girl may be possible; although she's currently dating Damian, who she only really sees as a friend. Is she willing to break his heart to finally enter a happy relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forgotten Love

A grimace found its way onto Lindsay's face as she received a text from her boyfriend, Damian, which read 'I can't wait for our date tonight, Linds :)'.

The girl wasn't able to hold back a sigh as she began to run a brush through her dark brown hair. She couldn't help but feel that she was leading him on. Deep down she knew that she only liked him as a friend; he felt more like a brother to her than a boyfriend. Yet she hadn't wanted to break his heart when he first asked her out, so she had hesitantly said yes.

However, she now severely regretted that decision; she had gotten to the point that breaking up would hurt him even more than she would have if she originally rejected him.

Lindsay jumped slightly as she received another text, although this one was from Emily, which Lindsay found strange; they'd never really spoken to each other, and when they did, it wasn't in the most positive light. The brunette placed the hairbrush down as she unlocked her phone.

'Hey Chica, I found out about someone's major crush on you. Let me have Damo and I'll tell you.' The text read.

Lindsay's eyebrows furrowed as she stared down at the text. Hesitantly she began to reply, simply typing 'who?' before pressing send.

Lindsay anxiously fiddled with her fingers as she waited for a reply. She just couldn't think of who would have a crush on her. The girl began to pace as she pondered who Emily could be talking about; mentally she began to narrow down her list, crossing off Alex, then Matheus and Bryce.

'Will you dump the Irish cutie if I tell you?' Is what Emily's next text read.

Lindsay sighed in irritation, mumbling, "I should have known that she wouldn't tell me that easily." before typing, 'I might.' She didn't hesitate to send off the text to the Latina girl.

Lindsay was about to start pacing again when she received another text from the Latina, which simply read 'Marissa.'

The brunette's eyes widened slightly as she read this; she hadn't expected Marissa to like her. Lindsay had had a small crush on her when they were both competing on 'The Glee Project', but she had quickly forced herself to move on, presuming that it would just lead her to rejection and heart-break. Deep down she knew that something was still there, but she'd forced herself not to acknowledge it.

The girl's eyes shone as she grinned at her phone. "How can I show her that I like her back?"

Lindsay narrowed her eyes, trying to think of the perfect way of telling the girl. Her first thought was definitely a song, because in Lindsay's point of view, music made everything better. She quickly dismissed this though, not wanting to overwhelm or embarrass the girl by belting a love ballad in public.

The brunette blinked as she heard her phone go off again, noticing that Emily had texted her again. 'You broken up with my boy yet?'

Lindsay sighed, as the initial excitement wore off, and she was reminded of the fact that she'd have to break Damian's heart to be in a truly happy relationship.

Another text graced the screen of her phone. 'I could always do it for you, Chica.'

Lindsay rose her left eyebrow at this, debating whether it was a good idea or not. She had always been bad with break-ups, and out of every possible situation she could imagine, having Emily there to comfort him (or, knowing her, flirt with him) would be better than dumping him then leaving him alone at the restaurant, adding humiliation to heartbreak.

'I would appreciate that, Emily.' she sent off, biting her lip as she tried to convince herself that she was doing the right thing by breaking up with him through Emily.

Deeply inhaling, she tried to forget about Damian and focus her attention back on Marissa. "I should take her out somewhere nice, although nowhere too public. Do I still have that playlist of love songs I created for her in the glee project house?"

Lindsay smiled as she instantly decided on one of Marissa's favourite cafes, a small place near the opera theatre where the redhead's father had worked when she was a child. The brunette then checked her iPod, grinning as she saw that the playlist titled 'Marissa' was still there.

The brunette dialled Marissa's familiar number, hoping that the red-head would pick up. She knew that if she didn't act soon, Marissa would probably try to move on, which was the last thing Lindsay wanted her to do. The brunette sighed in relief as she heard Marissa exclaim, "Hello?" after the third ring.

"Hey 'Rissa," Lindsay brightly stated, cringing as she realised how high pitch her voice had sounded. "I was wondering if you'd be free to have some coffee with me at the place by the opera house."

"I'd love to Linds," Marissa instantly replied, although Lindsay could hear some hesitation in the girl's voice. "When were you thinking?"

"In twenty minutes?" Lindsay questioned, running her hand through her hair.

She heard a quiet giggle escape from Marissa's lips. "Sure, I'll see you there, Miss Pearce."

Lindsay smiled as she whispered, "Bye," before exclaiming, "And wear something nice. I mean, you always do anyway, but yeah."

The brunette groaned slightly as she realised how much she just embarrassed herself. She buried her head in her hands as she heard Marissa giggle once again before mumbling "I'll see you in twenty," and hanging up.

"Now that I've completely humiliated myself over the phone, surely this meet up won't go completely horribly?" Lindsay reassured herself, grabbing her hairbrush again as she went to finish getting ready.

Lindsay anxiously hummed to herself as she waited for Marissa to arrive; doubt and second thoughts filled her as the seconds ticked on; butterflies filled her stomach, causing her to gently bite her lip.

********

"Lindsay?" The brunette jumped as she heard Marissa's voice. She quickly spun around, catching sight of the girl she was about to ask out. Lindsay couldn't help but grin as the butterflies faded and she rushed over to Marissa, embracing the taller girl in a hug.

"It's great seeing you again, Marissa," Lindsay smiled as they both sat down.

The taller girl nodded, her smile faltering slightly as she asked, "How are you and Damian going?"

"We broke up actually," Lindsay mumbled a little too quickly, causing her to scrunch her eyebrows up, before continuing to speak. "Emily told me that someone else liked me." Lindsay noticed that Marissa's eyes widened slightly at this. "And I like that person back."

"And who is that person?" Marissa asked, her tone neutral as she gently bit her lip.

Lindsay winked at the red-head, attempting to be flirty, before whispering, "You." Marissa timidly smiled at Lindsay. "Will you go out with me, Rissa?"

"Of course, Linds." Marissa replied as she beamed at her now girlfriend. Lindsay gently took Marissa's hand in hers as they both leaned in for a sweet, gentle kiss, only breaking away from one another as a waitress awkwardly cleared her throat, mumbling a greeting and asking them what drinks or pastries they'd like to order. With a smirk, the two ordered a latte each, neither of them letting go of the others hand.

The brunette jumped slightly as her phone went off again, causing her to quickly glance down at it, noticing another text from Emily.

"Looks like we're not the only 'Glee Project' couple to get together." Lindsay exclaimed as she smirked at her phone.

"Damo and Emily?" Marissa easily guessed as Lindsay nodded. "We make such a better couple."

The brunette giggled at her girlfriend's confident statement as she silently agreed. "We should go back to my place after this," she mumbled. "There's a very special musical playlist I want you to hear."

With a smile, Marissa rolled her eyes slightly, mumbling, "I should have known you'd try to seduce me with music," before giggling as Lindsay blushed slightly. "I'll be looking forward to hearing it."

Marissa's eyes shone as Lindsay's face lit up with excitement; Both infinitely glad that they were in a relationship with their dream girl instead of pretending to be happy with someone else.


End file.
